censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
American Dad
American Dad '''is a American Cartoon that was made by Fox. American Dad was released in February 6, 2005. The show latter was bought by TBS, seasons 1-11 were made by Fox while seasons 12 onward were made by TBS. Due to Network standards strong language is bleeped out and some scenes were cut due to time constraints. Censorship Saudi Arabia Censorship Season Two *Episode 5/6 #These episodes were banned due to it portraying Saudi Arabia in a negtive manner. USA Censorship Adult Swim Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen Season Fourteen FOX Season One Season Two Season Three *Episode 11 #The scene that shows Stan flipping every off was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version Stan's middle finger was blurred. *Episode 16 #The scene where Steve is talking to Hayley, and says "You have finals at community college?" was cut. #The scene where Hayley is talking to Steve, and says "Yeah. I'm gonna pull an all-afternooner." was cut #The scene where Francine is talking to Stan, and says "Give me a chance. Who's a good boy? Who wants to play catchy-ball? Come on, catchy-ball." was cut #The scene where Stan is talking to Francine, and says "Francine, stop. My penis is not a dog. It's Batman." #The scene that shows Stan and Francine laughing was cut. #The scene where Stan says "Gotta dust off the old single-Stan threads. Oh, yeah. Haven't seen this guy in a while." was cut. #The scene where Francine says "What the fuck is going on?" the word "fuck" was bleeped out. #The scene where Francine says "What the fuck is going on?" the word "fuck" was bleeped out. #The scene where Klaus says "Francine, wait!" was cut. #The scene where Francine is talking to Klaus, and says "What?" was cut. #The scene where Klaus is talking to Francine, and says "You waited, I made that happen. Now go." was cut. #The scene where Klaus says "I am a god!" was cut. Season Four *Episode 6 #The scene where you hear the Francine's vibrator was cut. #The scene where Francine says "That's my pencil sharpener. Just sharpening my pencils for my meeting tomorrow." was cut. *Episode 8 #The scene where Steve says "I initially considered Alpha Centauri, but I decided to go with what's right instead of what's popular." it was changed to "I initially considered Alpha Centauri, but then I thought, who am I, famed Serbian astronomer Dolchan Banovich?" #The scene that shows Roger drunk was cut #The scene where Roger says "Death boner!" was cut #The scene where Stan says "Wow! I guess it is cold."it was changed to "Wow, you woodland creatures take freeze tag very seriously." #The scene where Stan is talking to the Ice Cream man, and says "So that must be hell." it was changed to "So, that must be..." #The scene where the Ice Cream man is talking to Stan, and says "No, that's actually a camp for children who have been sexually abused. They get to ride dragons. It's a pretty great program. Anyway, this is limbo." it was changed to "Yep, that's Reno. Kidding. That's Hell. This is limbo." #The scene where Michelle says I'm sorry. I only watched the beginning 'cause my cat started making this weird wheezing sound. I think he's allergic to salmon. Can a cat be allergic to salmon?" it was changed to "I am really bad at what I do. I only became a lawyer so my dad would love me, but he doesn't. And I think he takes it out on my clients. But don't you dare feel sorry for me." #The scene where God says "Stan, you're holding a gun to God's head. I mean, I can't even think of a metaphor that's better than this. And I'm a published poet. Now, come on. Put it down." it was changed to "Stan, you're holding a gun to God's head. I mean, I can't even think of a metaphor that's better than this." *Episode 15 #The scene that shows Stan flipping off his family and Greg and Terry when he is in the kitchen was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version Stan's middle fingers were blurred. #The scene that shows Stan flipping off his family and Greg and Terry when he is leaving the kitchen was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version Stan's middle was blurred. *Episode 16 #The scene where Jessica says "Oh! You '''fucker! the word "fucker" was bleeped out. #You totally had me! You are such a fucker!" the word "fucker" was bleeped out. #The scene that shows Roger is on the phone with Francine was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the uncensored version it shows a guy with his pants down next to Roger. In the Fox version the guy that was next to Roger was digitally removed. Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven TBS Season Twelve Season Thirteen Season Fourteen Where to find it uncensored The DVD's are completly uncensored. Category:Saudi Arabia censorship Category:Cartoons Category:Needs image Category:Stub Category:USA censorship Category:TV Category:2000's Category:2010's